


Why?

by socksfordobby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksfordobby/pseuds/socksfordobby
Summary: Harry writes an emotional letter to Snape, ranting and raving, expressing his feelings of the past seven years. Not slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Snape,_

_You'll probably tear this up as soon as you see my name at the end, but don't. I need to get this out and you need to hear it, even though you probably won't care._

_Why did you kill Dumbledore? He was the best Headmaster and the best Wizard in the world. Yes, he was a little eccentric. Yes, he was a little insane. Yes, he liked candy way too much. But he loved me! I think he is one of the only people who ever did! Boy-Who-Lived or not, he was always there for me! And you killed him! Why?_

_And why have you been so nasty all these years? Why? I have never done anything to you. Yes, my father hung you upside down, but if that is the worst thing that ever happens to you, you are the luckiest man I have ever met. It's time to get over it! My mother loved him and didn't love you. Tough, but you've had eighteen years to shrug it off and move on. It's your own miserable fault that you haven't, not mine. How can a man be so brilliant and so stupid at the same time? Look into the mirror before you answer that one._

_I hate you. I hate that you killed Dumbledore. I hate that you have taken at least 3,205 points away from Gryffindor in the past seven years. I hate your greasy-hair, your skinny face, and your hooked-nose that looks like it's been broken three times. I hate your Potions class, I hate that you are so obsessed over my mother. I hate those Occlumency lessons where all you did was scream "close your mind" and then look into my most private moments – you never did tell me how to close my mind, which, as Lee Jordan would say, was "epic fail" for you. I hate the way you walk, talk, and stare at people. But most of all, I hate that I think I'm a lot like you. We both grew up in shitty families, we both are Half-Bloods, and I even hate to admit it, but we even look a lot alike._

_I hate myself for trusting you. I always trusted you, even when I didn't want to, because Dumbledore said you could be trusted. And that was the biggest mistake of my life – I should have killed you when I had the chance._

_Harry James Potter_

"What's that?" Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder.

"N-Nothing." Harry said, crumpling up the paper and lighting on fire with an _Incendio_ , and tossing it to the ground stamping out the fire.

"Harry! Don't waste parchment! We might need it!" Hermione scolded. "Next time, if you don't want me to read it, just erase the ink!" She sighed, as if thinking 'the boy is hopeless', and marched out of the tent.

Harry sighed. Perhaps it was a good thing that he, Ron, and Hermione were stuck alone, in the wilderness, without even an owl. He might have even sent that letter.


End file.
